


Horns and Wings

by annplanet



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Also the author know how late this is being posted, Angels and Demons, Author Is Confused, Confusion, Halloween, M/M, Magnus is just...angelic, Strangers to Lovers, angel costume, author is useless, demon costume, halloween fic, slightly steamy, so is alec, you know?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 22:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12735645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annplanet/pseuds/annplanet
Summary: Alec Lightwood hated parties. However, his sister forced him to go to a Halloween costume party anyways.But it was just not any costume party. It was a Couple Costume party.Afraid he was going to be kicked out and face humiliation, he was surprised to hear that everyone believes he has a boyfriend who is wearing matching outfits with him.Ora costume fic where Alec is dressed as a demon and Magnus is dressed as an angel.





	Horns and Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ninwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninwrites/gifts).



> Hey guys! I know I should be writing my multi chaptered fic right now but I'm almost done with the update. There's just a few paragraphs left to it 
> 
> I'd like to dedicate this to Nin- [Malteser24](https://twitter.com/malteser_24)  
> Nin, thanks for the amazing support as a writerwolf you had given me! I used your pick up lines and your *ahem* mountain reference *ahem* too! You're amazing and I dedicate this fic to you wonderful being!  
> Also thanks for making the aesthetics of this fic!  
> My twitter and tumblr accounts will be linked below the fic  
> Well that's it folks, I pray you like this fic more than I did XD  
> Enjoy!

"Come on Alec! It'll be fun!" Izzy, Alec's sister, insisted, tugging at his arm for effect.

Alec resisted to roll his eyes, though his fingers tightened around the book he was reading and a long irritated sigh escaped through his flaring nostrils. "No. The way you're being so coy and vague about this 'costume party' got me thinking that there is a catch," he plainly said with truth, his eyes not leaving the book even once.

Izzy flopped further into the cushioned couch beside Alec, getting tired of trying to convince her older brother to go with her to a party. "There's no catch! God, could you stop being paranoid? When has it ever been that I made you do something and you had to regret it?" she asked exasperatedly.

That made Alec's eyes leave the book and stare at his sister, blinking a few times. His left eye scrunched in disbelief. "I don't have the time to make a list right now, Izzy. I'll fax it to you later," he said, his eyes going back to the book which was not interesting, but was a great thing to focus on when your stubborn sister tries to look for weak spots in you when trying to convince you of something.

This time, Izzy sighed. "Are you saying this because you don't have a costume?"

Alec's eyes faltered slightly at the question. He was not in possession of a costume, that much was true, but that was because he really didn't want to leave on the night of Halloween. He was planning that when his friends try to persuade him to go for a party, he would just simple excuse himself with an 'I don't have a costume actually, sorry' facade. However, this was his sister talking. Izzy was highly resourceful and quick. She would snatch up a costume for him in matter of minutes.

He swallowed with great effort, refusing to let his walls of stubbornness go down for persuasion. "No," he spoke slowly.

Izzy's eyebrows went up, 'So you're saying you have a costume?"

Alec pouted in thought, his eyebrows arching in a way that it showed he was thinking of some answer that will throw his baby sister off, "No," he repeated again, dumbly.

Izzy's eyes showed thought, her mind ahead of a speeding car about to get a ticket. "Okay," she replied, leaning for her phone kept on the living room table. Alec caught the movement in the corner of his eye and sat up straighter, more alert.

"What're you doing?" he asked, trying to keep his voice calm, but the slight panic still showed. Izzy had already begun to scroll on her phone.

"Just trying to arrange a costume for you for tonight's party," she answered casually, her manicured finger tapping with sound on the phone.

Alec kept the book away from him, "Izzy, no," he said sternly, leaning over to pluck the phone out of his sister's hand with his own accurate ones. Izzy looked at him surprise before recuperating and tilting herself towards him to fight for her rightful property. "Give it back," she mumbled, her mouth blocked by another one of Alec's giant palms.

"I'm not even going so what's the point?" Alec tried to reason with a strain in his voice. Trying to fight off your athletic sister was really hard. Izzy gave up her force and tried to bite at his hand to chip away the armor and reveal weak spots a.k.a his ticklish areas.

Alec swooped from the couch, his long legs already being tangled with each other in lack of momentum. "NO!" He yelled, moving away from his sister in an almost-run. Despite being the shorter one, Izzy sped up to him surprisingly, her fingers already trying to take the phone out of his outstretched hand.

"Give it back!" she almost growled. Alec's eyes were set in determination, unwillingly to let his sister complete her mission, and rose up on his toes, making long arm even more unreachable.

"Not fair!" she whined, rising up on her points as well.

The sibling wrestle lasted for about five minutes, before Izzy mercilessly tickled her older, stoic brother to death (well, not death, but Alec loved to exaggerate) and made him fall on his knees, clutching his stomach from laughing to hard. He had dropped the phone in the feeling, but Izzy caught it with quickness and dexterity.

 _Damn it_ , Alec cursed. He glared at his sister from his position on the ground, unable to get up and attempt at his near-victory again. It was quite comical at what lengths he was willing to go to convince everyone that he didn't want to go to the vague Halloween party of the night.

Obviously, there was a solid explanation for Alec's failing attempts. And it was quite simple, really. He didn't want to go to a party because _he hates parties_. The loud music, the un-mouthed acts occurring all around, the sudden overtly social people who never fail to make him uncomfortable in his aura, his inability to dance with the same fluidity as others, all of it made him more or less very disinterested with parties. Also he was an introvert that loved to keep to himself, he didn't thrive on enjoyment received by talking to other people who were not even in their right minds nor wanted to become like them by getting his mind drunk.

Tonight's party was no different. Actually, it was. It was a costume party. Not only will Alec be made uncomfortable by other people, he also won't be able to see the faces of those who offend him.

_But Alec, why don't you stay with your friends then?_

Well, that was hard as well, _since his friends were all busy with their lovers in every goddamn party_.        

Alec already has very few friends, and they were all head over heels over their true loves. Jace was pretty much occupied with Clary and Izzy, his own flesh and blood, was the same with Simon. It just landed him the title of the Third Wheel.

Also, _the Very Gay Third Wheel_.

Alec did go on dates before. He had boyfriends. And he has to admit, when he was with them, he had definitely felt less awkward in the parties and less out of his element. But now, he was single (thanks to the breakup just a couple of months ago) and he was being taken to a party with all his _taken_ friends to a costume party on the night of Halloween, on which he would've rather stayed him and finished reading his lovely book, _Odyssey_ by Homer.

Izzy's phone beeped with victory, and so did her eyes. "All done, _Hermano_ ," she said sweetly, as if she had done Alec some Godly service.

Alec's face was still morphed in a death look. "Just great," he replied sarcastically. He huffed and went to flop down on his couch over the backrest, so that his head is the one actually resting on the couch, and his legs dangled from the backrest.

Izzy sighed maternally, walking around it like a normal person to sit right next to Alec's head. "This might be really fun, for all you know," Izzy reasoned, her finger combing through his dark locks in comfort. Alec felt like a child again, as this was exactly what his mother did to him when he was younger. He resisted the itch to snuggle against his sister's hand. No, he was angry with her and she should know that.

However, he didn't do too good of a job pushing away the affection because Izzy smiled at him knowingly. "The outfit will be here in an hour, Alec. Make sure to wear it rightly," she teased, her fingers ceasing from their movement to walk out of the apartment, leaving her brother alone to his groans of annoyance.

~~  ~~  ~~

Alec stood outside of the venue, fidgeting slightly with his own fingers, since he didn't have pockets in his outfit to stuff the awkward movements into.

His sister made him go as a demon.

He wore the tightest black jeans he had ever worn, which didn't itch or prevent him from making any too much of an adventurous movements, but it did make him feel terribly exposed. He had to stop himself from changing it midway and wearing one of his looser pants. But he remembered how hard Izzy could slap on his hand, so he scratched the solution off.

The red, full-sleeved shirt was definitely the only good thing about his attire for it was not too tight and felt soft against his skin. But there was a presence of a deep cut that exposed his chest hair and left it open to the cold air of New York.

He wore a pair of horns on his forehead. The band, at first, was very lose on his head; slipping from his dark hair like a coin dropping from someone's hand. When he made it tight, he was worried whether it cause him a headache by the end of the night, despite it's now comfortable snug fit.

One of Izzy's make-up friends had barged into his house without a 'hi' and pushed him on a chair to meddle with his face. He left before Alec could even yell a 'who the hell are you?'. When he saw his reflection, he saw that it was only his eyes that were accentuated. The guy had smudged the eyeliner to make it look thicker and mystical, and heavily emphasized his eyelashes to make them look longer. The outer corner was even made into a _slight_ , symmetrical wing too. Alec was worried whether the make-up would stay put by the end of the night.

He looked at his phone sharply when it beeped to life with a text. He saw that it was his sister who texted him with a _We're almost there_.  Alec sighed at the ' _we're_ ', knowing she was referring the fact that she was arriving with _Simon_.

One car stopped by to reveal that Clary and Jace arrived. Clary was dressed at the Black Widow, and Jace was dressed as Captain America. They both were giggling to themselves and nuzzling their noses to each other. Alec being the mature person he was, mentally gagged at the sight.

They stopped their show of attention to each other, and silently appraised Alec's outfit with raised eyebrows and surprised smiles. Jace slapped his arm when they reached him, "Looking good, bro," he commented. Clary nodded as if silently agreeing to him as well.

Alec cringed at the compliment, mostly because he wasn't sure whether he did look good or look like a constipated demon. Aren't demons supposed to look seductive and evil? How was he supposed to look like that? The eye makeup maybe helped him a bit but he was pretty sure the way he was curling to himself with slouched shoulders and disapproving frown were negating the effort.

"Thanks," he mumbled, already being ignored by the other two who were staring into each other's eyes as if there was some sort of hidden treasure present in each of their irises. Alec sighed at how ignorant and opposing he was being to their happiness with each other. He can't help it as he was feeling quite left out in the first few seconds of their arrival.

God, he needed to get laid.

He highly doubt he could find someone tonight as most guys were going to be in costumes and the last thing he needed was to have sex with someone who looked like Marty from Madagascar.

Just then, another car arrived, opening to show Simon and Izzy merging out in their matching outfits as well. For once, his sister had dressed soberly, wearing the beige robes that Princess Leia wears. Simon was dressed as Han Solo, fiddling with the few strands of hair that emerged from Izzy's Princess Leia hairstyle. Again, they were giggling to themselves as well.

When they reached the trio, they began to flatter each other's outfits. Simon even grinned at Jace's Captain America outfit, playing on their inside joke.

"So," Izzy began, smiling at other in excitement. "Shall we go in?"

Everyone gave an ebullient 'YES' while Alec mumbled a 'No'. But who would listen to him?

There was a long queue at the entrance of the venue, and everyone was dressed in costumes that were very innovative. However, Alec noticed that most the people standing in the queue were couples, wearing matching outfits like his friends were. He was literally the only one who didn't have a matching partner. Hell, the two girls in front of him were wearing Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy outfits, giggling and kissing each other.

Alec turned around to look at his friends confusedly. "Why am I the only one who is single here?"

Izzy, who was laughing at something Simon said or did (won't be surprising as everything he does was funny and weird), glanced at him and said, "Because this is a couple costume party," she answered casually before going back to her conversation with Simon.

"What?" Alec yelled, making everyone around him to stare at him judgmentally, although, he at the moment didn't care. He was being dragged to a party that he could be embarrassingly kicked out. What the hell was wrong with his friends?

"Chill Alec," Jace said non-committed. "You won't get kicked out," he tried to comfort, but he gulped his words down when he saw the hazel eyed man glare at him with fury and panic.

"I don't have a partner," Alec said through his gritted teeth, his hands wrapped up in fists. "I dressed up like, _this_ ," he emphasized by gesturing at his entire outfit with one hand, "And I'll be sent back home like a person from school who's been dress-coded?"

"Oh, big brother," Izzy began dramatically, looping her arm around Alec's in comfort. "This is just a party, not school so you could relax off that a bit. Plus-" she raised up her handbag and swished in front of his eyes as if the key to exit this problem lied in it, "-since it's the day of demons, let's bring out the sin Greed for today."

Alec resisted to face palm. "Please don't tell me that you're planning to bribe that bouncer at the end of the line."

"Anything to get you in, _hermano,"_ Izzy winked.

"Why are you so adamant to get me in there?" Alec demanded, pointing at the door of the party with his hand. His sister's fierce determination in this situation was a bit uncalled for.

Izzy examined her white-painted nails. "Because last year when all of us went to the Halloween party, we felt bad leaving you all alone back in your paper-filled apartment." She looked up with innocent eyes.

Clary quipped up out of nowhere. "Also it's been a long time since we got to see you drunk," she forcefully giggled. Simon and Jace gave her a sharp and warning look, they themselves being a bit too silent all of a sudden. Simon being quite for once was more freaky to Alec than any horror movie.

Alec frowned at them, his slouch deepening as his eyes tried to pierce into their own, which they were strategically hiding by looking down. Something was not right, he concluded. His friends were not giving him the complete excuse and he quite frankly, hates being in the dark. Jace wasn't a good liar and neither was Simon, who tended to ramble when he was trying to conceal something. So it explained why they were silent. Clary's forced giggle made Alec almost gag, because she clearly couldn't act under pressure as well. Izzy was the only one who seemed convincing, but a whisper of a grin was playing on her lips while she continued to examine her nails.

His impending question was halt when suddenly he was tapped on the shoulder. When he turned around, he saw it was the bouncer, standing in his impressive muscled glory. Alec still rose above him by at least two inches, but he felt small at the bouncer's careful examination of him. He saw the name tag on his shirt saying 'Hodge'.

Alec noticed the lack of a person standing next to him, yet Hodge ignored in favor of just staring at the details of Alec's outfit, as if he was trying to determine what he was dressed up as going from the searching gaze plastered in his face.

 _Or maybe trying to determine how single I am_ , Alec wryly thought.

But the thought was pushed out of his skull when Hodge looked into his eyes finally with a bright and relieved smile. He didn't look daunting any more but friendly. Unfortunately, it failed to bring a smile out of Alec who was still standing waiting to be kicked out.

"Oh thank god you finally arrived!" Hodge said breathily, like as if he was tensed and holding his breath before Alec had arrived. "I thought that I let that guy in by mistake. He was all alone, save a couple of his friends, but he promised me that his partner would soon arrive in a costume and that he was just running late," the guy rambled as he fiddled with the velvet rope to let Alec in. "But now that you're here, I can rest in peace about whether I had just let someone who's single in or not despite by boss' strict instructions."

He finally got the rope loose and pulled it to the side, smiling as brightly as ever to Alec's confused expression. He winked at him. "Go to your boyfriend, boy. You don't want to leave him all by himself in there for too long. You might have to face some competition then."

Alec walked in unconsciously, not even waiting at the side for his friends to be passed in. "My boyfriend?" he whispered to himself bewilderedly. When the heck did he get a boyfriend?

Alec was so wrapped in the words of the bouncer that he had completely forgotten about his initial panic about whether being let into the party or not.

Alec halted in his movement to receive an odd thought. Did he forget to break up with his last boyfriend?

"Hey man, you've passed!" Simon exclaimed, coming from behind Alec. His hand was looped over Izzy's shoulders, while his sister's arm was wrapped around his waist.

Alec blinked perplexedly, "Yeah, I guess I did," he drawled doubtfully. "I don't know how I did though," he added honestly.

"Maybe there was a mishap of a confusion," Izzy quickly came to aid with a probable explanation.

Alec looked at the suggestion of it. The bouncer probably saw a lot of people that day and let Alec by mistake. Or, he didn't examine his outfit closely enough to know that no other person could possibly be wearing a matching costume to be classified as a partner. Or maybe he looked so pitiable and scared that Hodge just let him in with a pretense.

"Well here we are again!" Jace bellowed, now arriving with Clary by his hip. "Let's get this party started!"

And the party of a lifetime did start.

For Alec at least.

~~  ~~  ~~

"I still feel out of place," Alec admitted, his eyes drawling over every other person in the party, with their partners. A pang of loneliness seeped through his heart before disappearing again.

Izzy was picking up two glass of Vodka shots from the counter of the bar, but she glanced at her brother with a dismissive look. "Nonsense," she bubbled. "Not everyone here are wearing matching costumes here you know." She held the two glasses delicately with her fingertips around the rims. "Maybe some of them aren't even couples. They could be just good friends who decided to wear couple costumes.

Alec hated that Izzy was always the voice of realistic reasoning. He glanced at two people dressed up at Gloria and Melman, giggling at they held hands and weaved through the crowds with cheers of their own. The party lights didn't seem to mask what anyone was wearing, being not too fluorescent. Which is good, because Alec found himself always getting a headache because of that and not due to the drinks he consumed in parties.

"Hey Maia!" Izzy suddenly spoke, cheerfully. Alec whipped his head around to see that it indeed was his friend, Maia Roberts, wearing her usual work outfit behind the bar but she didn't seemed to let that drain the Halloween spirit. Her face was painted with quality colors of grey and white, with two piercing green eyes painted on top of her eyelids, so that when she blinked, they would stare into the soul of the watcher instead of her own intense brown eyes.

"Hey, you guys!" She greeted back with equal enthusiasm. "And my face is painted as the face of a wolf, Alec," she glanced at Alec quickly with a smirk before pouring some drink into a glass.

Alec ducked his head slightly, flushing at how easily noticeable  his curious gaze was.  "It looks great," he complimented, a sincere and appreciative smile taking his face.

Maia perked up, "Thanks! Bat and I are working tonight but we decided to be a part of the party anyways," she said, cocking her head to point at her boyfriend at the far end of the bar, assisting another customer with a wolf face. "We've literally seen every costume in this place. Although, have to say that, Alec, your costume along with your boyfriend's, is the sexiest we have ever seen," she said with a sly wink.

Alec's head snapped to Maia in a comical speed. "Huh?" he asked dumbly. The mention of a cryptid of a boyfriend again?

Maia looked up confused. "It is," she said in a defensive voice. "If there was like a costume king and king thing going on over here, the two of us would've given it to both of you without a doubt."

"Yo dude," a voice called from Alec's side. He looked to see that it was a stout man dressed up as a Frankenstein. "Good job on the costume," he slurred, walking slowly past him while tripping. Clearly he had a lot to drink. "My girl likes your look but I'm more biased towards your boyfriend's." The man walked away before Alec could you even ask 'What boyfriend?'.

"Okay, that's it," Alec said with frustration. He was done with all the mentions of a imaginary boyfriend, which frankly, made him feel even more lonelier. Curse Isabelle, Simon, Jace and Clary for not letting him leave this party. Now he had to put up with this mockery.

"Where are you going?" Izzy's voice sounding suddenly urgent and frantic. Alec began to push through the groups of people.

"I'm going to look if I actually have a boyfriend or not!" Alec screamed over them, the frustration pushing through his throat and his confusion swimming in his veins.

He pushed through the crowds, keeping his eye out for anyone who could remotely be considered his boyfriend. Although, Alec didn't know _why_ he was doing this. Thanks to this guy, he was saved from humiliation and let into this party. He could've let this go and gone around the party anyways, but the curiosity was glazing him. He had to know.

For the next thirty minutes, Alec spent just going around the place, peering at every costume. He hadn't realized the extent of this place when he had entered. He just passed by a booth occupied by the Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy couple, which he was pretty sure he had crossed by two times before. He wondered whether they noticed him and thought about reporting him for roaming around like a creep.

But at this point, Alec was far from his fear of being judged inappropriately.

It was harder to navigate when the DJ began to play music that pumped all the way from the ground to the roof. The people's dance became even more vigorous and enthusiastic, pushing the poor demon to the edge of the floor almost every time. The lights became even more brighter, which Alec hadn't known was even possible. The brightness seemed to hit his eyes every single moment, despite him constantly ignoring its source, the lights this time, increased his mild ache in his head into to a full-time pounding which danced along with the beat of the music being played.

So here was Alec, dressed up as a demon, on Halloween, walking around a party which is _solely_ meant for couples only,  had a boyfriend _who he didn't even know_ or ever talked to, walking around to look for this said cryptid boyfriend at a party, with a pounding headache, and _had absolute no idea whether this mission was even worth it_.

Alec fell forward with an 'oomf' when something barreled towards him. Something hard  muscled and fleshy. Thankfully, Alec caught himself from falling, his irritation finally deciding _'That's fucking it_.'.

He turned around to give his signature glare and his typical New Yorker slogan 'Watch where you're going!' on the tip of his tongue. But the words slipped back down his tongue when he saw the person who bumped into him.

It was a guy.

It was a God.

Well, technically not 'God' but the guy was heavenly, no arguments there.

All Alec saw was skin and soft white hue. The man was tanned, and muscular, his torso bare and gleaming, tempting Alec to faint and get a heart attack. The man's hair was styled up high, his front bangs falling softly on his face, creating a smooth shadow and contrast on his heavenly face. The strands were dyed with the classic gold dye, matching with the gold necklace around his neck and the slight golden shade on the... angel wings attached to his back. He wore tight white jeans below, the belt holding it up was metallic golden as well.

He was an angel.

 _Literally_.

The guy wore make up too, the fact not helping with Alec's sudden thirst levels. He wore white eyeliner that accentuated the lower lash lines of his intense brown eyes. The only that stood out and wasn't matching with anything else, was the shade of his lipstick. Maroon colors shielded the man's already natural pouty lips with an even more killing look. The way the color washed his lips was an absolute _sin_. Something an angel shouldn't be capable of.

Alec was so busy staring at all the assets the man had to offer that he didn't notice that those pouty lips were opening and closing frequently. As if they were talking...

"-like I said, I'm sorry! I don't know what was up with my friends when they pushed me towards you like that!" The man constantly apologized. Alec looked behind him, to see where the angel was pointing, only to see that the gesture was towards two sniggering people, presumably the gorgeous guy's friends. 

"-although, I don't mind it _that_ much," the guy's apologetic tone slipped into something of caressing purr, making Alec curl into himself shyly at  the guy's sudden bout.

"Thanks," he stuttered back awkwardly, feeling his pants stick to his legs more tightly than ever when the angel's eyes slipped down for two seconds before emerging back up. "I-I mean," he stammered to rephrase himself once again. God, why was this guy making his speech skills difficult? "It's al-alright."

Alec turned to walk away from his foreshadowing humiliation, before the guy stopped him with a gentle touch on his clothed arm. It was soft gesture, and was barely felt by Alec himself through the red material. Unfortunately his mind skyrocketed nonetheless, breathless at the fact that he had been touched by an angel.

"I'm Magnus," the guy said hurriedly, noticing Alec's own hurry. "Magnus Bane."

 _Magnus Bane_. The name hadn't been uttered yet by Alec's lips, but the sound of it was stuck in his throat, struggling to make itself known. It was a very unique name, one that would have a very deep meaning behind it, something way more incomprehendable than something Alec's ever known. He struggled to utter the name in reverence, and curiosity, swallowing it with his own name.

"Alec."

Magnus cocked his head to his sight in adore, his dye-tipped hair creating a coy look on his beautiful face, "Isn't that just a nickname? Is it full for 'Alexander'?" Magnus asked, a slight tease reverberating in his words.

Alec gulped, but his head nodded anyway, he was worried he looked like a hungry dog right now, his head had bobbed a little to energetically and his mouth was open and dry. The insides of his mouth dried even more when Magnus walked a little closer, till he could smell the wonderful scent of Magnus' hair right under his nose.

"Isn't that too heavenly of a name for someone who's a demon?" he spoke, the noticeable purr present in his words once more.

Alec was speechless. Sure, when he was younger and exposed to the joys of dating and one night stands, he was a tongue-tied kind of a guy. But that had faded with time, and he never had to face the embarrassment of it again. But this man- _this angel_ \- seemed to reduce him to his inexperienced and unknowing self again. He wondered how did this man ooze confidence so easily.

Suddenly a loud girl passed by them, giving them a drunken thumbs up and smile. "Oh cool! You found you each other! Now you can be even more sexier together," she slurred, before walking straight into the arms of her boyfriend, who was looking exasperated and affectionate at the same time.

The girl's sudden statement dropped a bucket load of ice water down Alec's chest. His eyes were mortified, looking up and down Magnus' outfit once again (this time, his mind was preoccupied with something else to even blush). "You're the one who everyone here keeps calling my boyfriend!" Alec exclaimed in realization, pointing a finger at Magnus, not accusatorily though.

Magnus' own eyes widened too in surprise, but eventually shrugged. "I just came here on the advice of one of my friends. She said that she wanted me to meet someone special tonight." Magnus looked down at his own outfit in gesture. "Honestly, I was going to wear this simple thing to some other party, to be honest."

Alec blinked at Magnus blankly, confused as to _how_ Magnus could call what he was wearing 'simple', before he slowly started to get it, "Oh God!" he yelled over the music, looking up at the ceiling in plain irritation. When he looked back down, he saw that it Magnus who, this time, looked at him blankly. "By any chance-" Alec began with a shaky breath. "- the friend who made you come here named Isabelle Lightwood?"

Magnus' eyebrows went up in pleasant surprise. "Why yes. By any chance are you the guy who she is trying to set me up with?"

Alec huffed amusedly. "Judging by the smirks she's giving me all the way from the bar, yes. I also happen to be her brother." He gestured down to his outfit. "She also set me up with this outfit."

Magnus snorted in a laugh too. "I'm probably responsible for the theme. I've been thinking of this outfit for months and finally got to wear it. She didn't want me to let go of it."

The more the words came out of Magnus' beautiful mouth, the more sense it made. It explained Izzy's stubbornness, his friends' odd behavior at some points of the day, and the compliments he had received for his 'significant other' who was now standing in front of him.

Alec rubbed a hand on his forehead. "I can't believe that my sister set me up on the day of Halloween."

Magnus snorted again. "You're telling me that you can't believe in your sister's innovative plan as a typical thing she would do?"

Alec laughed for the first time that day. His sister chose someone great to set him up with. He wasn't even sure whether he should berate Izzy for going through all these lengths to do this or thank her silently for gracing him with this ethereal presence.

"So, how did you get in here in the first place?" Alec asked, once his breath was caught after the good laugh. Magnus hummed in thought.

"Your sister told me of this place first hand. I was a little skeptical, I have to admit, on how I, a single person, would get into this place. But she just told me to tell the bouncer that I have a boyfriend and that he would be coming in shortly," Magnus finished with a bright, cryptic smile.

Alec snorted this time. "I can't believe she was so adamant to set us up," he said, shaking his head.

Magnus shrugged with one shoulder, making the muscle move very _observably_ in front of Alec's eyes. "In hindsight, I think she got tired of us always canceling plans to meet each other as a group. She always talked about you to me that I feel like I already know you." He looked down shyly as if the next thing he was about to say was something personal to Alec. "She loves you a lot, you know?"

Alec looked up to the bar where his sister was standing and observing them. She raised her thumbs and mouthed an 'all good?'. Alec nodded slightly to answer both Magnus and Izzy's question. "Yeah I know and I do too."

Alec looked back at Magnus, whose brown eyes were staring at him with curiosity. Alec had to gulp down the alcohol that was still burning his throat. "So," he began with difficulty, but ready to change the topic to this _man_. "You decided to be an angel and made me the demon?" he spoke with what he hoped was a natural tease.

Magnus' low laugh did things to Alec's stomach that shouldn't even be _appropriate_. "I mean, do you object me as an angel?" Magnus spoke, biting his lower lip seductively and tucking in an invisible strand of hair behind his ear, bringing Alec's attention to the ear cuff which was a shape of a wing, perched on the delicate outer shell of his ear.

Magnus walked back and twirled himself, exposing the view from behind to Alec who hadn't seen it before. The dip of his lower back made Alec swallow with great difficulty.

When he faced him again, Alec found it hard to maintain his eyes on Magnus' eyes. He hated being so easily distracted. Even if it was by this angel-fiend hybrid.

"Um, no," Alec answered to Magnus' expectant stance, his syllables slurred as one word almost. Magnus looked pleased, giving a cute smile that made Alec's insides go on a loop.

 _I should send Izzy a thank you letter_ , Alec thought aimlessly, as his eyes once again drifted to the bare chest presented in front of him.

"I like our costume theme. I'm getting quite a few ideas _already_ ," Magnus confessed bringing Alec out of his reverie. "I for one do not regret listening to Izzy's advice."

Alec forced his breath to calm down a bit. "Neither do I," Alec tried to admit, although his voice may have dropped an octave lower, his vocal chords being coated with tension. However, he was shocked and then pleased when he saw Magnus' eyes becoming darker. "We make a good-you know," he drawled, letting the hint stay in the air.

Magnus huffed. "We do, don't we?" He gave Alec one mischievous smile before leaning in a bit. "Could I ask you a question, if you don't mind?"

The warm breath hit the underside of Alec's chin, which was pretty sensitive to touch, but Magnus' breath seemed to make it even more sensitive, trying to elicit a response from him. "Yeah?" Alec mumbled, looking down into Magnus' wide eyes. He could see the perfectly put eyeliner on Magnus' eyes.

Magnus leaned in even closer to whisper in Alec's ear. "Want to be the devil on my shoulder?" his voice sending vibrations to Alec's cold ear lobe. "And whisper naughty things in my ear?"

 _I should buy Izzy a fucking gift basket_ , Alec thought, trying to compress a moan within him.

It did not help with the fact that Alec was mentally screaming 'HELL YES'.

Alec fell forward in hypnosis, not noticing even once that Magnus was holding up a drink. The drink didn't spill completely on Magnus, but the push from Alec made it splatter slightly on Magnus' collarbone and shoulder. Good thing was that Magnus was able to save himself and had far better reflexes than Alec, that's for sure.

The drink made droplets form on Magnus' perfect skin, but that didn't distract Alec from rushing in with an apology on his lips. "Oh God, what was I thinking? I'm so sorry Magnus-" Alec stopped his words when he saw Magnus look up with an unfazed smile.

"Well, I bet I taste heavenly now," Magnus teased, exposing his neck slightly by stretching it. Alec's breath hitched at the _sinfulness_ of it. No one should be blessed with that perfection of a neck. It's unfair for people with a weak heart like Alec.

Alec gulped for umpteenth time that night. He decided to _dazzle_ this angel and go in for the kill. "I bet you do," he replied in the same low voice which made Magnus' eyes go darker earlier. And he was proud to admit the same effect was brought once more.

"I have a feeling you have the power to surprise me," Magnus said, staring at Alec's lips and gulping too this time.

"In good ways?" Alec asked, his pout at the 'good' compelled Magnus to look away in what seemed to be an attempt at attaining his own self-control.

Magnus took in a deep breath, the smile never leaving his face, before he looked back at him again. "I'm so glad you feel that way. But I have to say, you are looking **_hell_** _-a_ fine tonight," Magnus said, his own voice now going lower.

Alec blushed. "I've heard that one before," he snorted.

Magnus hummed in thought, "How about ' _Were you sent to Earth because you were too hot for hell_ '?"

Alec was sure the same color of his red shirt by now. "No," Alec confessed, flustered out of his mind.

Magnus looked pleased, giving a small laugh that made Alec's ears ring with bliss and mush. "Oh Alexander," he said once he finished his laugh, resting his palm on Alec's arm, well knowing of the sensuous energy he was sending by the touch throughout Alec's body. "We seemed to be in for a _hellish_ night aren't we?"

Alec was going _insane_. "I think I can promise that," Alec decided to say, even dropping a wink close to Magnus' face. He was satisfied to hear the stuttered breath from the confident of the two.

 _Hellish night_ , indeed.

~~  ~~  ~~

The night was going was smoothly than Alec had anticipated. Despite Magnus naturalness at being a _tease_ , he was comfortable in the beautiful man's presence. They had found seats in an empty booth, which was strategically placed far from the dance floor. They were undisturbed for most parts of the time.

Magnus was ruthless with his pick up lines. Some shot a shock of heat down Alec's body, some made Alec playfully roll his eyes and laugh, some even made him responding _("Don't I look wingerful tonight, I mean, wonderful tonight, Alexander?" "You seemed to be winging it."_ ). People occasionally stared at the couple, Alec didn't know whether it was out of judgment or envy or even fascination. He saw some people staring at Magnus for _a little_ too long. H gave them 'really?' look which made them turn away. He didn't know whether Magnus had noticed it or not, but he did see him shyly look down his new drink which was cocktail, when he saw Alec' protective nature.

Maybe Alec wasn't as good with words verbally like Magnus was, but his body language and actions always spoke bolder.

He had seen Jace and Clary leave the party early. Clary had waved at him a bye when she passed by him, judging by her smile that she was really happy for him. Jace walked closely behind her, slyly pointing his index finger at Magnus before circling his thumb and index and holding up his other three fingers with an impressed look. Alec shot him a middle finger which Magnus didn't notice. The angel was busy texting his two friends who he had come with, about them leaving early. He was done in two minutes before he focused his attention again on Alec.

Izzy came by too, along with Simon, a few minutes after Jace and Clary had left. Izzy placed her hands on the table to lean over. "Simon and I are leaving too," she told them both. Then she gave a sly smile to the both of them. "You two be good now," she giggled before pulling on Simon's hand and dragging him away. Simon had looked at them with high energy, screaming  a "You guys look so cute!" as Izzy pulled him out of the party. The two men shook their heads fondly.

"Okay," Magnus announced, putting his drink on the table before turning slightly on his seat to face Alec. The couch they were sitting on was the same shade as Magnus' lipstick, making it look even more darker and delectable. "How about this?" he pointed at the horns perched on top of Alec's head with his eyes. "Do these horns represent how horny you are?"

 _Very_ , Alec snorts at the thought, not voicing it out loud. Magnus huffed exasperatedly, "Oh come on! I find _that_ one very innovative. I thought of it in just one moment," he whined, reaching for the straw in  his drink on the table. Alec wondered, as he watched Magnus' colorful lips wrap around the straw, on how maroon lipstick was not off yet.

Alec's eye caught the sight of Magnus' wing and thought of something. He decided to take his chance. He shifted slightly in his seat, trying to straighten himself for what he was about to do.

He took in a deep breath and said, "Are your wings the only thing that would be _flying up_ tonight?"

At first, Alec thought that Magnus didn't hear it. But the reaction came by a moment later. Magnus' eyes flew open in shock, his lips stilling itself on the plastic straw. He let go of the drink to stare at Alec in shock. The demon shifted uncomfortably in his seat, wondering if he somehow had overstepped. But before he could assume the worst and began his apologizing, he noticed two prominent blushes on Magnus' cheeks, the blood rushing in them with the same intensity it had for Alec throughout the night.

Magnus gave a bashful chuckle. His fluster seemed to not calm down even then. "Oh my God-Alec," Magnus said affectionately, sounding touched and embarrassed at the same time. "I can't believe-" he raised up a hand to mask the titter emerging from his lips. Alec's own heart began to flat line at the cute sight. Who knew that Magnus could become a shy kitten in two seconds?

Alec began to giggle himself, not being to handle the reaction with pride or victory, but rather with endearment. Magnus' hand went down from his mouth to the spot where his heart lay, trying to press his chest back from all the laughter he was doing. Alec's shoulder began to move in rhythm with his own laughs, not being to handle it well. Okay, that pick up like was bad. Really bad. But that didn't stop the angel from blushing.

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's neck, this time notifying him of how close they were sitting. The laughter had died down, eventually the previous sexual tension coming back again. Magnus' smoldering look made an appearance again, staring deep in Alec's eyes daringly.

Alec's hand in turn went around Magnus' waist. He found Magnus' bare skin very smooth, not being able to stop gliding his hands up and down to embrace the feel. The heat he was receiving from Magnus was felt by him through his resting hands and even through his shirt, which he had the sudden urge to take off and throw away. He felt like he was touching something _molten_ and life changing.

Magnus cocked his head, exposing his gorgeous neck to Alec once again. The demon had to stop himself with all his willpower to not bend down and _taste_ that neck.

They stared at each other for god knows how long. Neither of them knew how to proceed but at the same time, knew what they should be doing. The question that existed between them was who was brave enough to bridge the gap.

Alec's hands were snuggly fit around Magnus' waist, sometimes coping a feel of the muscles present there. Magnus played with his shirt around the nape of his neck. Their hands twitched in need and adventure, but their hearts twitched in caution and consideration.

"Alexander," Magnus whispered gently, his nose poking Alec's jawline. Alec nuzzled his own nose into Magnus' cheek, humming in question. "You can kiss me, you know," Magnus said against his cheek hotly, the tease still being present in his words.

Whoever said that consent was sexy was sure as hell right. Because it was this moment where Alec lost all control. His lips took over Magnus' with urgency and warmth. Magnus' own lips purred in surprise but responded with passion, something Alec was happy to receive with his own mouth.

Their grip on each other tightened even further-if that was even possible. Magnus and Alec searched for answers to life in each other, passing it to each other with their passionate lips. Alec shyly raised up one leg to wrap it around Magnus, pulling the winged man even closer to him  than before. He moaned in pleasure when he felt Magnus' bare chest against his clothed one, the warmth radiated between them, and touched them in places where they didn't expect.

Magnus moved slightly upwards to reduce the effort of craning his neck a bit, his nipples accidently brushing against Alec's concealed ones in a confusion. However, their breaths simultaneously hitched, chest moving away from each other before crashing into each other all over again.

Alec dove into Magnus' mouth even more with his tongue, his raised leg tightening even further around Magnus, feeling the sharpness of his hipbones with his calf.

Magnus gasped hotly into Alec's mouth, when their...lower regions unexpectedly touched. This gave time for Alec to pull away from Magnus' insistent mouth. He raised Magnus' head up slightly to mouth his neck and ravish it like how he had intended to before. He licked and kissed the area where he had spilt Magnus' drink earlier, tasting the residue of the alcohol.

"A-Alec," Magnus tried to speak, swallowing hardly. Alec felt the movement in the throat right under his own lips and tried to chase the Adam's apple to bite, but Magnus raised himself up and away from him, brushing his chest against Alec's in the same intimate way it did right before. Alec growled at the hungry feeling of it.

"I know people have been staring at us hungrily all night but that doesn't mean we should be giving them a show now," Magnus smirked. Alec's blush came back, realizing what he's was going to lead into.

"Um, my place is just fifteen minutes away," Alec revealed, putting his leg down from its comfortable position. "Didn't you say that your house is like two hours away?"

Magnus rolled his eyes, standing up from his seat and giving Alec a hand, "Didn't I also reveal that I'm the most dramatic when I'm sexually frustrated?"

Alec took the hand gratefully, and stood up too, but he had gotten even more closer to Magnus and decided to whisper in his ear in what he hoped a precise seduction method, "So you're saying that I made you sexually frustrated?" He gave small nip at Magnus' lobe, playfully.

Magnus was trying to not groan, instead walking away, this time not holding Alec's hand to get some space from the sudden fiend. "Hah! Don't act like this wasn't a two way job!" Magnus was facing away now, only his head turned back to give one last cheeky look to Alec. "Also, the more time you take, the more drama I will make you face in foreplay."

Alec blushed by nevertheless, followed Magnus out of the party.

They took a cab to Alec's apartment, completely silent in the entire ride. It was like if one word was even uttered between them , their immensely gathered self power would dwindle. The ride was reduced to ten minutes instead, the traffic in the busy New York night taking pity at their plight.

They didn't kiss when they got out of the cab. They didn't kiss when they were in the elevator (Magnus wanted to, but Alec warned him it was Halloween night and there were _a lot_ of kids in his building). They didn't even kiss when Alec was trying to unlock the door to his apartment (going by the way Magnus was staring down the hall warily showed how seriously he took Alec's warning. Clearly, an innocent kid would be scarred for life if they saw a heaven-sent angel heavily making out with a hell-sent demon in the hallway on Halloween).

But once they were decently inside, Alec gathered Magnus in his arms and kissed the life out of him.

Magnus gasped in wonder, sliding his arms under Alec's to clutch at his shoulders. He was struggling to maintain a grip because of the intensity and heat of Alec's kisses, clawing at the muscle present there.

Alec was taking everything he could get. And giving everything he could give. He was nourished with the feel of Magnus' lips against his, feeling the make-out becoming more steamier by the fact that Magnus' lipstick was smudging _everywhere_ on Alec's mouth.  The demon would wear that smudge proudly on his lips, anything to show how _lost_ Magnus had become to Alec's mouth.

Magnus allowed Alec's leg to slide in snugly between his own. He slid himself a bit up and down before he decided to let go Alec's lips in favor if nuzzling his lipstick onto the ling neck of his. Alec whimpered and gather Magnus even more tightly in his arms, as if he was trying to mold the angel to himself, making them one.

Magnus let go to pull his head back, again tempting Alec with his own neck, and gave a breathless laugh when Alec's hands had slid down to let his ranging hand rest on Magnus' ass, letting the fingers touch the pants lightly.

Magnus narrowed his eyes, "You _are_ a fiend," he said  accusingly. He seemed to get a thought because his eyes brightened considerably. He put his arms around Alec's neck and just, hopped to get his legs around the taller man's waist.

Alec made an 'oomf' sound, before he  kept a steady hold on Magnus by grabbing his impressive thighs. This time, he narrowed his eyes, "Not so angelic are you?'' He said rhetorically.

Magnus gave a dainty shrug before giving him another signature sneaky smile. He let go of Alec's neck and reached behind himself to unclip the wings, doing it with impressive dexterity, letting it slide off his arms smoothly. He brought his arms back around Alec's neck and leaned down to bite at Alec's neck. "My wings don't seemed to be working well tonight... carry me?" He mock-sniffled.

In a usual and casual situation, Alec would've rolled his eyes, but he was _so gone_ for this man's beauty, he couldn't do anything but heed the request.

When they reached the bed, Alec laid down Magnus like he was a priceless treasure that was bestowed in his arms. Magnus gave a bashful smile at the tenderness of it, pulling Alec down to peck at his lips with his own.

Magnus' palms clawed at Alec's shoulders, feeling the bone and muscle of it. "You shoulders are like a bunch of boulders," Magnus commented. "Like _a mountain range_."

Alec grinned at the statement, his stomach warming at Magnus' speechless expression. His eyes darkened when Magnus touched his lower lip with his thumb. A growl involuntary escaped his lips, attracting a pleased smile from Magnus' own. Magnus was no doubt expecting the work of art his lipstick had made on Alec's lips. His lipstick wasn't very messed up, but it did fade considerably.

Alec raised himself up on his arms, to stare at Magnus. He raised up an eyebrow, "What was that thing you had asked?" he asked teasingly, his voice coming slightly light and high pitched. "You want a _hellish_ night?"

Magnus dropped his head back and gave soft, little moan, closing his eyes rapturously. " _Yes please_ ," he whispered as Alec began to slide down.  

~~  ~~  ~~

Alec was the first one to wake up the morning later.

His curtains were left open, letting in the sunlight that he would've normally squinted to in disdain. However, the night before, he dreamt of eternal light, and had the most peaceful sleep ever. He was so spent after the...vigorous activity, that he embraced the light in his eyes with a small smile.

The mirror which was placed next to the window gave a reflection of what Alec wanted to see.

His red shirt was resting on the floor next to his side of the bed. His face and neck was tinted with dark maroon lipstick, marking him in the most passionate way possible. Magnus Bane, was resting his head on the boulder of a shoulder that had been speaking of last night, his face not completely bare, but his makeup smudged  to give a slight smoky effect.

His face looked peaceful and comfortable. They both were pressed together tenderly, even though they were _really_ naked. Alec smiled even wider at the sight. He noticed the broken pair of horns lying near the bed as well. He was so impatient with it the night before, for it had become tight on his head and he had no choice but to break it. Magnus, who observed this, gave a small, impressed clap to tease Alec's own haste.

Alec turned to face Magnus, having the view all to himself. He spied the faded lipstick on his naturally pouted lips and decided to give it a small kiss, which woke up Magnus up immediately. Magnus looked a bit surprised, but he gave one tired smile before paying Alec back with a small kiss of his own.

The morning was silent, the two men just cuddling each other unintentionally. The silence was interrupted by the loud vibrations of Alec's phone. He reached out to see the buzz about it, only to notice that it were text messages from Izzy. He rolled his eyes and left it next to the nightstand.

Magnus frowned. "Aren't you going to answer that?" he spoke, his voice sounding heavy with sleep and satisfaction.

Alec looked at him softly, "No," he whispered hoarsely. "Not in the mood to see my sister telling me smugly 'I told you so'."

Magnus gave a light laugh, dancing his gentle and graceful finger on Alec's torso. He made a humming noise before he raised his head up slightly to look into Alec's eyes. "I just realized that we missed out a great opportunity for a role play here," he said, his voice adopting a suggestive tone.

Alec hummed too in thought. "I think we both were a little too impatient for that," he teased, reaching to the floor with his long arm, and picking up the broken piece of headband of the small horns. He showed it to Magnus, holding it up with only his index finger. "I could buy another one, if you'd like?" He suggested.

Magnus stared at it with amusement, before looking back to Alec with a smirk. "I noticed a costume shop last night just four blocks away. And there is a cute diner and park near that. How about you take me on a breakfast date and a walk and then..." He trailed his finger from Alec's chest to his chin, to bring it down for effect. "... we visit that costume shop?" He purred.

Alec smiled at the plan. He didn't understand the question of it though.

Alec's answer was an obvious 'yes'.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter- [annplanet8](https://twitter.com/annplanet8)  
> Tumblr- [justpresent](https://justpresent.tumblr.com)
> 
> My social media is available 24/7 so you came come any time to talk to me! :)  
> Thanks for reading this fic!


End file.
